powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Rangers (PR Revisited Universe)
Plot Right after two failed attempt to rescue Jason from rebirth dimension. a Teen was appeared in the command center In gesture of holding a thing look like red Brace. He later drops down and shocked where he went. he later addressed as Rocky, a teenager from Stone Canyon. He Claims to be Attacked in Stone Canyon in way he went home. Zordon tells him to give him his brace for while, and tell him to rest in Command center.in middle of conversation regarding the mysterious appearance of Rocky. Zedd Send his Goons to attack the Stone Canyon. The Rangers are sent to the scene and find Monster that more powerful than Goldar. in brink of Defeat a red light Teleports into the scene. at first they thought it's Jason, after the dust was clean, its revealed its another Red Ranger. He Stretch his hands out and release a surge power from his body, Affecting Four Rangers and Sky began to cloudy, then Lightning strikes the rangers and Thunder sound boom its surrounding, the Four rangers suit began in similar fashion of the Red Rangers. They had a communication from Zordon not to be Afraid the red ranger is their new Ally. the five "new" Rangers attacking the Monster in Hand-to-hand Combat and later finishing them with chain attack of their Thunder sabers. they return to the to Command center, they Powered Down and reveals that Rocky is the new Red Ranger. Zordon tells as the Zed now threaten Two city, he will formed new Ranger teams, meanwhile the rangers must protect two city simultantly. Kim and Ian Protested to Zordon. He laters revealed that the attack was a ploy of zeed to freed Rita from her Dumpster after he stole it from Bulk and Skull whom found it at their lawn.the rangers agreed if Zordon also increase his attempt to retrieve Jason from Rebirth Universe. in second arc Tommy and Ian also get their thunder Upgrade when their power mixed with the second power surge of Rocky. replacing their colors, and they even receive a new Zords, Based By Animal he fused with his newly created thunder crystal In Middle Series.Zordon finally found a way to opening the Rebirth Dimension, using two Power Set that owned by Rangers, but ther's no Way a living thing can survive using Both Dino and Thunder powers at the same time. so he decide to search new Rangers to recruited to become the new thunder Rangers the protector of Stone Canyon. meanwhile Zack and Trini Return from World Conference and Kim Succeeded not only appointed to enter the Pan Global Games, She Also Able to compete in 92' Olympic. they met the rangers and notice that Jason is nowhere, They later confront Zordon about this, and Zordon greeted them and introduce them to Dulcea and her protégé, Dimitria. She Said that she will be the The one who Mentoring The New Rangers. and choose new Three Rangers and one of them is Billy step Brother, Danny. Their were sent into the Command Center and they began to receive new Thunder Morphers, and the more complex Power Transfer is Performed, they are success.How ever the Serpentera, Piloted by Zedd Himself are tried to Destroy The City of Stone Canyon and Angel Groove at once, Zordon Transport the Power Rangers in the point of Dimension Opening while the thunder Rangers are confronted Serpentera in The Thunder Ultrazord. they lure the serpentera to release it's Cosmic Blaze on the opening point. the finally succeeded and Jason is can be released, The Rangers took Goldar Comatose body and Confined him in Hyperbolic tube of Zordon's Spare. In last part of the series, Master Ville Appeared before the Angel Groove and Terrorizing the Citizen with illusions of the Destruction, He arrive in Zedd Palace and told them to Start The war against humanity. While in the other hand Rangers Began To Contact All Defense force in USA o Help them Fight The Threat, while Zordon, Dulcea and Dimitria Went To Animaria, to ask the help from Animus. however they finds that Animus is in the Slumber, However the people of animaria agree to create the Outer Force field Above Angel Groove as their deeds to protect the Angel Groove. The Day Of Battle is Issued, and The Rangers are Gathered around to wait the the Zordon News, when Zordon, Dulcea and Dimitria arrived. a Seven Molecule like Orb arrived to Command Center. And revealed a Third Set Rangers and a Huge Ninja. Zordon Present Them Ninjor And The Aquitar Rangers. The Screen Later Fades Out. List of Episode Dragon Of Thunder: 1.Wake Of Thunder 2.New Powers 3.Adam's Lake House 4.Very Winter's Holiday 5.The Beacon 6.Mixing Warrior 7.Kimberly Horror Story 8.Revenge Class 9.Hunted By The Prize The Lights 10.Vice Versa 11.File Raker 12.Golden Age 13.Two Rangers Vs Serpentera Thunder Upgrade 14.Hiking Rangers 15.Thunder Reach you 16.Filling many Gaps 17.Zedd Vs Rangers 18.Buyers 19.Return of an Icon 20.Dulcea of Phaedos Return Of Rita 21.End Of Thunder 22.Second Transfer 23.Journey Into Rebirth Dimension 24.Transpire 25.Face It Alone 26.Red is Return 27.We took Him For You Whole Sale Mask of Death 28.Breath Again 29.Rendition 30.Delusionist 31.Sparepart 32.Way of Shiba 33.Walking Set Decoding 34.What if the Dragon Never Arrives 35.What if Ranger never Arrives 36.What if Zordon Never Come 37.What if Bulk and Skull Become Rangers Power Cannon 38.The Frame 39.Crash of Time 40.What next 41.New Wedding Oath 42.Rita's New Power 43.Power Cannon Arrives New Phase For Battle 44.Brink of Death 45.Many Lives 46.Reperoire 47.Surrogate Illusion Wars 48.Renegade 49.Wise Doctor 50.Morphin Grid 51.Sever Tier 52.Demeanor 53.Wake Up 54.Return of Rangers Battle of Angel Grove 55.Announcement 56.Peace Times 57.Refinement 58.Rangers of Aquitar Rangers Thunder Rangers Power Rangers Aquitar Rangers Allies * Zordon (First Mentor, later given up his Thunder rangers mentorship to Dulcea) * Dulcea (New Thunder Rangers Mentor) * Alpha V * Dimitria (Dulcea's Eltar Protege) * Ernie * Bulk & Skull ArsenalCategory:SeriesCategory:Revisited UniverseCategory:Mighty Morphin Trilogy Main Article:Thunder Rangers Arsenal * Power Morpher (Power Rangers) (acted as Thunder Power Conduit) * Thunder Morpher (Main Five Thunder Rangers) * Super Morphers (White Tiger and Torque) * Wrist Communicator * Thunder Coins ► Power Orbs * Thunder Buster ** Thunder Sword ** Tunder Saber * Thunderiken * Thunder Rods ** Naginata ► Double Dragon Swords ** Bladed Sasumata ► Lion Staff ** Monk's Spade ► Unicorn Nunchakus ** Rod Arrow ► Grifin Whip ** Bladed Monk's Cudgel ► Phoenix Spear * Saba * Power Gauntlet * Power Bomber ► Power Cannon * Khyber Machines Zords Thunderzords Battle System * Thunder Ultrazord ** Thunder Megazord *** Mastodon Dinozord ► Lion Thunderzord (Later Become An Independent Zords) *** Pterodactyl Dinozord ► Firebird Thunderzord (Later Become An Independent Zords) *** Triceratops Dinozord ► Unicorn Thunderzord (Later Become An Independent Zords) *** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord ► Griffin Thunderzord (Later Become An Independent Zords) *** Red Dragon Thunderzord ** White Tigerzord ** Tor the Shuttlezord * Alternate Combination - Mega Tigerzord Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED)